


Bring Back What Once Was Mine...

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Baelfire Lives [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x15 Fix-It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives!, Believe love is strong enough, Believe that a lost girl can find her way home, Believe that forgiveness is always possible, Believe that the Saviour will fight for true love, Believe that you can change fate, Believe the lost can get their second chance and do the impossible, Episode AU: s03e15 Quiet Minds, Gen, Multiple-True Love's Kiss, Once Upon a Time S3 Believe posters, Season 3B AU, Swanfire is endgame!, True Love's Kiss, believe in second chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: 3x15 Quiet Minds Fix It: the combined True Love of father and soul mate saves the man they love most in all the realms...
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Emma Swan, Golden Swan, Papafire - Relationship, Swanfire, swan thief - Relationship
Series: Baelfire Lives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bring Back What Once Was Mine...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marty_mcfly_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty_mcfly_jr/gifts).



> In the old days of Once Upon a Time, True Love's Kiss couldn't save Prince Charming (1x01), Daniel Colter (1x18) or Neal Cassidy (3x15). Now it seems it can save Emma from being stabbed and Regina suffering a blow to the head.
> 
> So by those rules, I declare Rumple's kiss and/or Emma's bestowed on Neal should have work!
> 
> For Marty_McFly_Jr who expressed similar feelings about this plothole: https://pissedoffatouat.tumblr.com/post/190533374798/ouat-is-shit#notes  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the gifs used. This is for fun and not for profit.

_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the Fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_


End file.
